Australia Day!
Mason Dimalanta lied on his couch, calm and quietly reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Meanwhile, Sheila Frantic spied on him from behind the doorway. In an instant, the chipper were-raccoon ran out and blew a loud party blower, startling him. "AAHHHH!" "WOOHOO!" "Sheila!" Mason exclaimed, rubbing his ears. "What is your problem?" "It's Australia Day, Mate!" "Australia Day?" "The day when Australia was first founded! So, everyone 'as to talk like an Aussie!" "You weren't even born in Australia!" "But I sure got the accent, don't I?" she smirked, wrapping an arm around him. "Come on, Mason! Show that Aussie spirit!" She playfully pushed him on the floor. "MMPH." Mason grunted when Sheila jumped and sat on him. "Get off, Sheila!" "Not until oi hear that Aussie!" Matthew and Elijah then walked in. "What's all the commotion?" Matt asked. "It's Australia Day, apparently." Mason said. "Hehe." Matt smiled. "Those two." "AAHHH!" Just then, Marine leapt out from behind them, blowing a party blower and startling them. "Woohoo! Tha's the spirit, Sheila! Hooray for Australia Day!" Marine cheered. "Total strewth, Mum!" Yin, hearing all this, walked out and asked, "What is all that racket? ! I can hear it all the way upstairs!" "It's Australia Day, Yin." Matt told her simply, Yin seeing Sheila crushing Mason and Marine now sitting on Elijah. "Hm hm hm!" she smiled and chuckled. Ding dong. "Oh? I wonder who that could be?" Yin asked herself, going to answer the door. Right as she did, "AHHH!" Wally blew a party whistle at her. "WOOHOO! Cheers for jolly ole Australia!" the man exclaimed, standing by his disbelieving wife, Kuki. "Sorry, Yin. He remembered what day it is in Australia and just HAD to come over." Kuki said. "And guess what!" Wally said. "Mah cousin shipped us a whole bunch o' kangaroos! Hop on in, mates!" With that, a family of five kangaroos hopped in, trampling Yin. "Um, Wally, are you sure it's safe bringing kangaroos in- OOMPH!" Matt was silenced when a kangaroo punched him. "Aw, that's not all, Mate!" Marine said. "I got me my own koala!" With that, she held up a little grey koala bear. "Isn't 'e adorable, mates!" "Aw, hail no. You did not just kidnap me from mah office in da C-I-A." the koala said, waving a finger in her face. "'ey… you're not Australian at all, Mate!" "Ah, no worries, Mum!" Sheila exclaimed. "Look what I got me!" Just then, a group of small penguins waddled their way in. "A whole bunch o' Phillip Penguins, eh?" "Aw, strewth!" Marine cheered. "Oh, oi can top that!" Wally shouted. "She also sent me this crocodile!" At this, a large salt-water crocodile crawled in. "ROOOAR!" "Um, Wally, isn't that a little-" Kuki tried to say. "Oh yea'?" Marine said. "Check out this sea lion!" With that, she walked in the other room and guided in a sea lion. "MARINE! !" Elijah yelled. "Where do you guys get all these animals? !" "Oh yeah? !" Wally shouted. "Well, I'll show you! Bring in the Tasmanian Devil!" "TASMANIAN DEVIL? ?" they all yelled. A brown tornado suddenly spun in the room, stopping as Taz showed himself. "Ooooh heh heh heh, heh heh!" The other animals looked terrified as the vicious Looney Toon started chasing them, destroying the house. "WALLY! CALL IT OFF!" Matthew screamed. "HEY, KOOL-AID! PURPLE FLURP!" Mason yelled. "OH YEAH!" Both beverage brothers burst through the wall, immediately being torn up by Taz. When all their liquid spilled out, Matt and Mason proceeded to drink it, their stomachs building power from the fizzy drinks. "BUUURRRP!" Matt and Mason combined their poisonbending and unleashed an enormous belch, blowing the Tasmanian Devil away. He was blown straight into a house, destroying the front part, showing an old Cleveland Brown in his bathtub, sliding off the tilting floor. "No no no no NO NO!" he landed. "Darn. And oi thought Australia Day was suppose' to be peaceful, eh?" he said in an Australian accent. "WOOHOO!" Sheila, Marine, and Wally cheered. "That was the greatest Australia Day EVER! !" "Oooh heh heh!" the Tasmanian Devil laughed as he continued to spin and wreak havoc. He stopped in front of the camera and said, "'ello. This is Taz 'ere wishin' all you blokes a Happy Late Australia Day. So get out their and show all that Aussie spirit in the most stereotypical way you can! OOOH heh heh, heh heh, heh HEH!" With that, he spun off, destroying more houses. Kuki and Yin looked to each other, disbelieved as Yin spoke, "I sure can't wait for Asian Day." With that, the two ladies laughed. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Mason/Sheila Fic Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:Families